


Healing Pain

by moonlightstar64



Category: Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64
Summary: Marinette and Bridgette have finally defeated Hawkmoth. What will happen when they head for Gotham on a class trip and meet the Wayne's?
Relationships: Bridgette Dupain Cheng/Wolverine, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Classmates (Miraculous Ladybug) & Original Male Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 242





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first maribat au I hope you all enjoy! I am a big fan of maribat au’s so here my take on it…

Prologue Marinette thought that after her team defeated Hawk Moth and his partner in crime, Mayura, she would be free of her responsibilities of saving Paris, but the world thought otherwise. Marinette is a high school student who attends Françoise Dupont along with her twin sister Bridgette. Ladybug has been saving Paris from Hawkmoths clutches for four years alongside her Miraculous team. Marinette was given the responsibility of saving the world alongside her partners Cat Noir and Wolverine. Her team grew to be strong with new members Viperon, Bumble Bee, and Ryuko. Over the years the team has lost and gained many members. The final battle against Hawk Moth and Mayura was a long and hard one. All the heroes were exhausted after taking the miraculous from the villains, who revealed to be the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste and his assistant Nathalie Sancouer. They were both put in jail for their crimes and Mrs. Agreste was finally able to rest in peace. After the battle was over Viperon, Bumble Bee, and Ryuko had to return the miraculous and say goodbye to there kawmi’s forever. Then and there everyone aside from Ladybug and Wolverine found out that Viperon was Luka, Bumble Bee was Chloé and Ryuko was Kagami. Even though it was tough leaving there Kawmi’s they knew they had each other for support. After taking their miraculous Ladybug, Cat Noir and Wolverine went to the Eiffel Tower. Thinking it was only him and Ladybug, Cat Noir asked Ladybug if they could finally reveal them to each other so they could be together, but ladybug refused. Cat Noir hit his breaking point saying that if he couldn’t be with Ladybug, then no one could.

"Cataclysm!" he called to his power aiming for Ladybug.

Marinette thought she would die today but Wolverine quickly interfered and tripped Cat Noir causing him to destroy the Eiffel Tower. Using her reflexes Wolverine caught Ladybug and used her power to disappear while Miraculous Ladybug was fixing all the damage. From that day on Marinette knew she wasn’t safe. Once Wolverine brought Ladybug home they both de-transformed revealing Bridgette and Marinette. Bridgette and Marinette received they’re miraculous at the same time. Master Fu decided that Marinette and Bridgette should know each others identities from the beginning to know that they’re never alone. They both were the true wielders for their miraculous causing their bonds with Tiki and Raven their Kawmi’s, to be stronger. Bridgette was furious she was going to kill Cat Noir the next time she saw him.

"We will have to take the miraculous away from him sis." she stated.

"Not today," said Marinette.

She knew that they were both tired after a long day added to these problems were there so called partner Cat Noir. They both knew Adrien was under that mask with him abusing Plagg his Kwami, they had to free him but not today. The girls tried to get rest knowing that there was more to come. After Hawk Moth and Mayura were defeated Lila Rossi lies were becoming worse. She took Marinette’s so called friends away from her. Now she only has her sister, Chloé, Luka and Kagami left. Since Hawk Moth was defeated Ms. Bustier told Marinette to arrange a school trip for her class saying it was a reward for Hawk Moth’s defeat.

Two weeks later the class finally received the news, they were going to Gotham!

Lila took this opportunity to say this was all her idea and that her boyfriend Damian Wayne and her were the ones to arrange this.

"That’s so amazing Lila!" Announced Rose.

"Girl, How did you meet the Wayne’s?" Questioned Alya!

"Well he was my childhood best friend when I was in Gotham we were going to become boyfriend and girlfriend until I had to leave." Mentioned Lila.

"Well at least you have a chance to go back and meet him and maybe even start your relationship again!" Exclaimed Alya.

"My Damiboo might not remember me but we’ll see after all I am his princess!" Lila praised.

Marinette was upset that her class thought Lila did this when she was the one who actually arranged it.

"This is not okay sis! She taking your hard work! I am going to tell everyone you arranged this!" Bridgette said.

"No, it’s not going to change anything Brid just leave it, all that matters is that you know the truth. Let’s look on the bright side we’ll be leaving in a week, we better start packing!" Marinette replied.

"Fine but I’m not gonna forgive them once they realize their mistake," Bridgette responded.

"I don’t think I will," muttered Marinette.


	2. Chapter 1

**Marinette's point of view:**

"Wake up Bug!!!!!" shouted Bridgette.

"Noooooo just a few more minutes," I mumbled.

"Well, I guess I’ll be the one going to the mall to get the fabrics, so we can make our outfits," Bridgette declares.

"Okay, I’m up! I’ll be down in five," I told Bridgette.

"You better be or I will drag you down myself," she says as she’s heading downstairs.

I quickly head for the washroom while I hear Tikki call out, "your outfit ready Bug."

By the time I’m downstairs Bridgette has a croissant and tea for me.

"Thanks," I mumble.

We head to Fabric Queen and greet Ava whose working at the desk. I head to the red and black fabrics while Bridgette heads to the greys, slivers, and dark blues. I gravitate more towards reds and blacks because it makes me more confident wearing my alter egos color. Once we purchased everything we need we head home and start working on our outfits. I made a Robin inspired hoodie while Bridgette made a Nightwing themed hoodie. We also made a dress inspired by our alter ego’s for the Wayne event at the end of the trip. For once Bridgette allowed us to make twinning outfits in different colours to match. Once we were done we packed for our flight tomorrow.

**The Next Day:**

I woke up early today which was surprising. I see that Tiki and Bridgette are sleeping peacefully, that’s when I notice Raven by my side.

"Lets wake them up and get ready we wouldn’t want to miss our flight." Raven says.

We were at the airport waiting for our class. They all finally arrived and boarded the plane. The flight was 8 hours long and Lila was dropping names here and there.

"Guys, you know I’ve helped Batman defeat Riddler!" Lila exclaimed.

"That’s so cool Lila!" Alya said.

After a long flight, we were finally at Gotham waiting for our bus. Bridgette and I asked Ms.Bustier before heading to the bathroom. Since I have a strong bond with Tiki I tend to feel a lot colder in the fall. So I quickly change into my Robin hoodie while Bridgette changes into her Nightwing hoodie. We return to where our class was and find them all gone.

"They left us in the most dangerous city Bridgette. We should have known" I declare.

"Let’s just try and find our way to the hotel, it’s not like they’re coming back for us anyway," Bridgette says.

We were walking in the dark looking for Gotham Hotel funded by Bruce Wayne.

After a while I hear Bridgette whisper, "Bug there’s a dude behind us, probably trying to rob us. Let’s lead him to a dead end so we can take him down," she suggests.

When they finally ran into a dead-end they heard a gunshot from the man behind them.

"I will kill you if you don’t give me all the money on you," stated the man.

"Please, sir, don’t hurt us," digging through her purse Bridgette took out her wallet and held it out to him.

"Here," she said.

The man moved in closer trying to reach for the money when Bridgette and I struck. She disarmed the man while I pinned him down. He was unconscious after she punched him in the throat.

Thud.

They both look up to see the Bat-family watching them with shocked expressions.

"Since we’re done with throwing out the trash, I see that you’re here to bring him in," stated Bridgette.

"I see you two could handle it yourselves and didn’t want to interfere," Batman recovered quickly.

"Now, what were you doing out here all alone in the dark?" Questioned Nightwing.

"Number one, we aren’t alone we have each other and two, our class left us at the airport were just trying to find Gotham hotel." Bridgette replied coldly.

"What class forgets two of there students in the most dangerous city!" Exclaimed Red Hood.

"A dumb one," I muttered.

Everyone is looking at me like I grew two heads. "What?" I stated.

"Where did you learn how to fight?" Asked Robin.

"Are you going to keep integrating us or are you going to help us find our hotel?" Bridgette said.

"Your right, Nightwing, Robin, and Red Hood take these two to there hotel. Me and Red Robin will deal with this one," Batman said looking at the unconscious man.

With that Batman and Red Robin head off into the night with the man.

"Where did you get your hoodies girls?" Asked Red Hood.

"Number one: we’re not girls, two you’ll never know." Bridgette replied in an icy tone.

"Bridgette he wasn’t trying to offend us also Red Hood we made these. I’m Marinette that’s Brigette," I replied.

'Why did you choose to base your hoodies off Nightwing and Robin?" Red Hood questioned.

"The colours match our styles as well as we wanted to make use of the colours because Robin is a disgrace to heroes. All of your outfits are great but could be improved except for Robin’s. He just looks like a walking traffic light that hurts my eyes." I complained.

"Brother, you just got burned!" Red Hood replied.

"Red Hood you know you just said that in front of civilians," noted Nightwing.

"Are you going to take us to our hotel or are we going to keep chit chatting the night away cause last I’ve checked there are only six hours left before we head off to Wayne enterprises," calculated Bridgette.

Robin took hold of me while Nightwing took Bridgette and as we head off toward our hotel.

"Thanks," I replied.

"I offer to make your whole families costumes if you’re ever thinking of making new ones so you don’t be a disgrace to fashion." Mentioned Bridgette.

With that the heroes watched the girls get a key from the desk and head to their room while they disappeared into the night.

Once the heroes returned to the bat cave they saw Batman waiting for them.

"Oracle try to hack into the school’s files and see why these girls are being left out." Stated Batman.

"Already on it," mentioned Oracle.

"Father did you hear what they said about our costumes can we please commission them to make new costumes," pleaded Red Hood.

"Well, see, also your explosives are being taken away from you because of what you mentioned to those civilians," commented Batman.

"But," Red Hood argued.

"No buts, this is a punishment," stated Batman.

"I found that they have complained to the school about bullying but the school just discarded this. It happened about 15 times before they gave up," stated Oracle.

"Wait it’s not letting me go further into their flies. It’s like there’s a virus preventing me from finding more father." Sated Oracle.

"Who tops the world’s best hacker?" Red Robin asks.

"Father we should keep an eye on this class, I think we should all be at Wayne Enterprises to look after their class," announced Robin.

"Well, it’s a good thing I’m their tour guide then," said Nightwing.

When the girls were heading to their room they heard.

"Marinette, Bridgette where did you guys go? I didn’t see you anywhere?" He questioned grabbing Marinette’s wrist.

"Adrien let go of me your hurting me!" Cried Marinette.

"Get your hands off her, if you cared, you would’ve told Ms. Bustier to not leave without us." Bridgette replied harshly.

Causing the boy to freeze and letting the Bridgette slam the door on him.

"Let me see your hand," Bridgette said.

Bridgette saw that imprints of Adrien’s hands on my skin and went to go get the med kid.

"Bug are you okay?" Asked a concerned Raven.

"I think?" I replied.

"It’s okay to feel pain Marinette," said Tiki.

"She’s right Bug listen to Tiki, Hawk Moth’s not here anymore." Mentioned Bridgette.

"You are allowed to feel Bug remember your human too no one expects you to be perfect." Expresses Raven.


	3. Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Uggh! Turn that thing off," I complain.

"Sis’s the bus is gonna leave we gotta hurry downstairs now!" Cries Bridgette.

"What! Okay, hold on," I exclaim.

We reach downstairs to find that our class has left us again. Let’s just use Google Maps and see if we can find Wayne Enterprises states Bridgette. We walk down the streets and find ourselves lost. Thanks, Google Maps for your help were now officially lost I say sarcastically. While I do I accidentally bump into a person making me unbalanced. I get ready for the impact with the ground when I don’t receive it. I see that the stranger has caught me.

"I am so sorry I didn’t see you I didn’t mean to bump into too you, are you okay?" I speak rapidly in french.

"Umm, could you repeat that I don’t understand you?" the stranger says.

"Uh sorry I didn’t notice I was speaking french also I’m really sorry for bumping into you," I apologize.

Now that I see his face I feel like I have seen him somewhere but I don’t remember where.

"No problem," the stranger says.

"Umm if you don’t mind me asking do you know where Wayne Enterprises is me and my sister are sort of lost." Bridgette adds.

"Oh! I can help you get there, I’m heading there myself," my name’s Dick Grayson.

"My name Marinette and this is Bridgette." I introduce.

"Where is your class?" He asks.

"Well, we kind of got left behind again by our class," Bridgette explains.

"What! Why isn’t your teacher more careful?" He questions.

"I don’t know why don’t you ask her," says Bridgette.

We finally are standing outside of Wayne Enterprises and enter the building. We see our class waiting for our tour guide.

"Marinette, Bridgette where were you guys I was so worried!" Lila shouts with fake worry.

"We were left behind again all thanks to you," Bridgette replies coldly.

"What are you talking about girls?" Questions Ms.Bustier.

"Well if you actually did your job you would know that you left us behind at the airport yesterday and at the hotel today." Bridgette answers.

"What! Girls enough you know it’s rude to argue to your teacher." Ms.Bustier shuts down Bridgette.

"That’s enough! I do know for a fact that you left these girls behind this morning because I helped them find there way here!" Shouts Dick.

"And who are you?" Asks Ms.Bustier.

"Your tour guide," says Dick.

"Finally, we were waiting for you for the last 30 minutes." Explains Ms.Bustier.

"Wait so you don’t care about these two students and just want me to start this tour! What nonsense. Ms.Bustier if you ignore your responsibilities you will be fired." States Dick.

"Okay, enough about the fuss, I will take good care of my student can you just start the tour." Replies Ms.Bustier.

"Since that is over let me introduce myself to you my name is Mr.Grayson and I will be your tour guide." He introduces.

"Today we will be touring through the offices where the employees work then you will be ave a presentation about Gotham and this building finally, you will be looking through the artifacts of this place. Now let’s get started," Dick says.

"Did you guys know that the Wayne’s are practically family of mine. I was Damian’s bestie when we were little. I used to visit him all the time at his dad’s house when we were 8. Those were fun times the sad part about all this is that we found out we liked each other more than friends but couldn’t move our relationship further due to long-distance connection." Lila rants.

While Lila is tellin her story Dick’s face is filled with pure disgust Bridgette and I notice. While we head through the tour it looks as that all the people working in the building are looking at our class in horror of how most of us are believing Lila’s tales.

"That is the end of your tour follow me to the cafeteria to have lunch," Dick explains.

We follow him to the cafe and find our seats. Bridgette and I are sitting far away from our class alone at our table while the rest of the class is sitting at the same table cramming together to listen to Lila.

"AUNT BRIDGETTE!!! AUNT MARINETTE!!!"

We turn our heads to see our precious niece calling out to us.

"Mar’i," I shout!

She runs and launches into my arms.

"You didn’t tell me you were coming! Why didn’t you!" She complains.

"Mar’i, it was supposed to be a surprise." Brigette soothes Mar’i.

"Okay," she says.

"Mar’i, what are you doing here? How do you know Marinette and Bridgette?" Questions Dick.

"There family Dad! These are mommy’s friends we met in Paris!" Exclaims Mar’i.

"So you’re the husband of Kori?" Asks Bridgette.

"Yes, I am, I didn’t know that you would be here, does Kori know yet?" Asks Dick.

"No, not yet we want to surprise her," I say.

"Mar’i how did you get here?" Dick questions.

"Well…." Mar’i starts to be cut off by

"MARINETTE AND BRIDGETTE DUPAIN CHENG YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR NOT TELLING ME YOU WERE GOING TO BE HERE!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 3

“Ummm surprise?” I said.

  
“IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE GOT!!” shouted Kori.

  
“We were going to surprise you but we didn’t expect you to here, plus we have only been here for a day,” explained Bridgette.

  
“Ugh! Fine,” Kori mumbled.

  
“Marinette, Bridgette who’s that? Rose asked.

  
“It’s probably someone Marinette hired to act like they have known each other,” Lila said.

  
“Ha! That’s so true. Marinette, you did this for attention what a loser,” stated Alya.

  
“THAT’S ENOUGH NO ONE SAYS THAT ABOUT MY SISTER!!! GET READY CESAIRE TO FACE YOUR DOOM!” Bridgette screamed at the same time Kori screamed “YOU’LL PAY FOR ACCUSING MARINETTE!”

  
“Guys stop! They’re not worth our time,” I said.

  
“Ugh let’s get out of here,” Bridgette responded while dragging me towards the exit.

  
“No, you can’t take Marinette away from here!” Mentioned Adrien.

  
“And who are you to say that?” Questioned Kori.

  
“Her friend,” Remarked Adrien.

  
“You lost that privilege a long time ago Adrien,” I spoke.

  
“What!” Adrien replied shocked.

  
With that, the girls and Dick headed out of Wayne Enterprises.

  
“Since that’s over, guys we got to go shopping for fabrics because I still don’t have a Dupain-Cheng original!” Exclaimed Kori.

  
“Well who said we didn’t make you one?” I questioned.

  
“What! You made mommy something but didn’t make me anything?” pouted Mar’i.

  
“Who said we didn’t little one?” asked Bridgette.

  
“You did! Let’s go and get it!” Pleaded Mar’i.

  
“We will but after we go shopping for fabrics,” Bridgette and I said at the same time.

  
“Okay but my family is inviting you guys to dinner if that’s fine with you,” stated Dick.

  
“Oh! That’s nice of them. Were fine with it, when should we be there?” I questioned.

  
“Around 6, also there will be a limo waiting for you once you’re ready,” Dick replied.

  
“Since we have time were all going shopping!” exclaimed Bridgette.

  
Once they reached the mall went straight into the fabric store.

  
“Wait you aren’t gonna buy clothes?” asked Dick.

  
“We make our clothes,” I mentioned.

  
“Dick, Kori, Mar’i, I need you all to go get your favorite color and types of fabric,” commented Bridgette.

  
“Wait why me?” questioned Dick.

  
“Well since your Kori’s husband your part of our family as well so enough taking and get to picking,” I explained.

  
Once everyone was done picking out fabrics, Mar’i picked out pinks, while Kori picked out purple, and Dick picked out dark blue. What they all had in common was that they all picked sliver.

  
“We gotta go back to the hotel to get ready, we will see you later,” said Bridgette.

  
“Bye aunties!” Mar’i replied.

  
We arrived back at the hotel to see Lila surrounded by the rest of our classmates. We head inside when

  
“Oh! Marinette, Bridgette I was so worried that you got kidnapped by those strangers!” Lila exclaimed.

  
“They’re probably doing it for attention Lila,” Alya replied.

  
We walked past them to our room and started to get ready. Bridgette and I thought of wearing our twinning outfits mine in red and black, while hers in grey and purple. We braided our hair and applied lip gloss and mascara. One we were ready we grabbed our bags while Raven and Tiki flew into our bags. Once we headed downstairs and told Ms.Bustier where we were going

  
“Marinette! Where are you going this late at night?” Adrien questioned.

  
“Something you shouldn’t be concerned about Adrien,” Bridgette said coldly.

  
With that, we walked past him and into the limo Kori had arranged for us.

  
“Ms.Marinette and Ms.Bridgette, my name is Alfred I will be taking you the manor.” Mentioned Alfred.

We headed inside to

  
“Aunties! You’re finally here!” Mar’i said launching herself at Bridgette.

  
“Hello little one,” Greeted Bridgette.

  
“Welcome Marinette and Bridgette,” said Dick.

  
“Hey, Marinette and Bridgette!” Welcomed Kori.

  
“Aren’t you going to introduce us!” a boy who looked younger than Dick said.

  
“Let me introduce you to my brothers Jason, Tim, and Damian,” said Dick.

  
“This is my father in law Bruce Wayne,” added Kori.

  
“Nice to meet you all,” Bridgette and I said at the same time.

  
“Let’s head to the dining room shall we,” stated Alfred.

  
Once we took our seats

  
“How do you guys know Kori?” asked Jason.

  
“Well, she was taken in by our parents until the authorities found out and took her away. She is like a sister to us.” Explained Bridgette.

  
“So then why didn’t you attend our wedding?” Question Dick.

  
“We had our exams then and wouldn’t let us reschedule because it was last minute,” I mentioned.

  
“It was so unfair, we couldn’t design our sister’s wedding dress, what a disgrace!” Bridgette complained.

  
“You make your clothes?” Tim asked.

  
“Yup! Been doing it since we were six.” I said.

  
“Have you made any designs based on Gotham’s vigilantes?” Asked Jason.

  
“Yes we have, you’ve all seen them, haven’t you Red Robin,” Bridgette replied.


	5. Chapter 4

“What! I don’t know what you’re talking about,” answered Tim.

“Really,” remarked Bridgette.

“Wait what’s going on!?!” asked Jason.

“You all are the vigilantes of Gotham,” stated Bridgette. 

“What are you talking about how are we the vigilantes of Gotham?” questioned Damian.

“First of all your builds and voices are the same, I guess that Jason is Red Hood, Red Robin is Tim, Robin is Damian, Nightwing is Dick and Bruce is Batman,” explained Bridgette.

“How?” whispered Dick.

“Wait so daddy is a superhero!” exclaimed Mar’i.

“Yes they are,” Bridgette replied.

“Enough! Bridgette how are you so sure?” declared Bruce.

“I just am,” responded Bridgette.

“No way your right Bridgette,” I confirmed.

“I’m still confused how did you figure it out by just meeting us?” asked Jason.

“It’s kind of obvious, you have enough money to get the gadgets, outfits, and the information you need to have a double life,” I answered. 

“Finally someone gets it,” Bridgette muttered.

“You guys have to promise not to tell anyone,” said Dick.

“Do we look like the people who go running around the city screaming that the Waynes are vigilantes?” muttered Bridgette.

“What she means is that we won’t tell anyone, we know how to keep secrets,” I explained.

“They did keep my secret from our parents. so no need to worry about them Bruce,” assured Kori.

“Wait! They know your Starfire!” exclaimed Dick.

“They knew the second day I was living with them, they helped me keep it from our parents.” Explained Kori.

“Also we are redoing your outfits whether you like it or not,” stated Bridgette.

“Okay?” stated Bruce.

“Dinner is ready,” announced Alfred.

“Alfred Wait!” Bridgette exclaimed.

“What is it Bridgette?” questioned Alfred.

“Are you one of Duusu’s birds?” asked Bridgette.

“How?” whispered Alfred in shock.

“Wait what’s going on here!” exclaimed Damian.

“You are, aren’t you Alfred?” I said.

“Yes, I was,” Alfred said.

“Now since that’s over let’s get back to dinner shall we,” Bridgette replied.

“Wait! Hold on! Who is Duusu? And how is Alfred a bird?” asked Jason.

“I was a miraculous holder Master Jason,” said Alfred.

“What’s a miraculous?” asked Tim.

“I can show you, do you guys have a computer I can borrow?” I asked.

“Here,” Tim said while handing me a laptop.

“In Paris, there was a villain Hawkmoth who had the Miraculous of the moth and had assistance from Mayura who had the peacock Miraculous. They used their powers for evil, Miraculous should never get into the wrong hands or it would be devastating. Miraculous are jewels that allow the chosen ones to fight against evil.” I explained.

“You said there were these villains, what happened to them?” asked Bruce.

“To stop Hawkmoth, Ladybug, Wolverine, and Cat Noir were activated. Ladybug had the Miraculous of creation, Wolverine had the Miraculous of the Night and Cat Noir had the Miraculous of destruction. Wolverine, Cat Noir, and Ladybug defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura with the help of Viperon, Bumble Bee, and Ryuko.”

“What happened to Cat Noir,” questioned Dick.

“Once they were defeated it was revealed to the whole world that Hawk Moth was Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancouer to be Mayura. Now they are in prison,” stated Bridgette coldly.

“Who’s your favorite hero in Paris?” asked Jason.

“Mine’s Ladybug!” exclaimed Bridgette.

“Mine’s Wolverine,” I said.

“What about the other heroes what do you think of them?” Dick questioned.

“Viperon is calm and collected while in a battle, Bumble Bee is vicious while Ryuko is fierce,” I answered.

“What about Cat Noir?” asked Tim.

“We don’t talk about Cat Noir end of the story,” Bridgette replied coldly.

“Why?” Jason started but was given a cold glare from Bridgette.

What they didn’t know was Tim was researching about the heroes at the same time Bridgette and Marinette were talking about them.

“NO WAY! I AM GOING TO GO KILL THAT MANGY ALLEY CAT RIGHT NOW! HE DOESN’T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!!” Tim shouted.


	6. Chapter 5

“Wait, Tim! What happened?” asked Dick.

  
“Here look at this,” said Tim.

  
The whole family watched Cat Noir try to cataclysm Ladybug just because she didn’t want to be with her.

  
“WHAT THE HELL!” yelled Dick.

  
“THAT’S IT I’M GETTING MY GUNS WERE GONNA GO KILL THIS SO-CALLED HERO!” yelled Jason.

  
“JASON, DICK, TIM SUIT UP WERE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP,” Damian shouted angrily.

  
“THAT’S ENOUGH!” I yelled.

  
“Tim where did you get this video from?” asked Bridgette.

  
“IS THAT ALL YOU GOT FROM THIS?!?!” shouted Tim.

  
“Just answer me,” demanded Bridgette.

  
“It was posted online by a random person,” answered Tim.

  
“NO ONE CARES! NOW LET’S GET GOING!” shouted Jason.

  
“No you aren’t going anywhere boys,” I say.

  
“WHAT! YOU’VE SEEN WHAT HE DID WHY WON’T YOU LET US GO!!!” yelled Dick.

  
“Because it’s not what Ladybug would have wanted and Cat Noir isn’t worth your time,” I explained.

  
“WHAT!?! SIS, YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID STOP DEFENDING HIM!!!” Bridgette remarked.

  
“I’m not defending him, he’s a waste of time and there’s no reason for the bat fam to go to Paris without drawing attention,” I said.

  
“There’s something your not telling us Marinette,” Bruce stated.

  
“I have nothing to hide Bruce,” I answered.

  
After we finally ate dinner, Bridgette and I were escorted home.

  
“Bridgette, can we go on a run outside?” I asked.

  
“Sure why not,” she replied.

  
“Tiki spots on!” I said.

  
“Raven howl on!” Bridgette added.

  
“Bridgette your outfit changed!” I exclaimed.

  
Wolverine’s outfit changed from grey to different shades of blacks fading throughout her costume. She now had deep red and silver accents, her hair was now in a high ponytail with deep red highlights.

  
“Wow, this is so cool!” Bridgette said.

  
“Why did it change?” I asked.

  
“It means my bond with Raven is growing and becoming stronger,” she explained.

  
“Does that mean that my bond with Tiki isn’t that strong?” I questioned.

  
“No, your bond is with the black cat when both of you perfectly sync your bond will grow stronger and your outfit will change,” Bridgette explained.

  
“Do you have any new abilities?” I asked.

  
“Let me see,” she says.

  
“Bridgette your eyes there changing color! Bridgette, you turned into a wolf!!!” I exclaim.

  
“Wow, that’s so cool! I am more fierce and protective. The color of my eyes changes it depends on my feelings.” Bridgette explains.

  
“That’s cool, do you have heats now since actually, wolves mate?” I question.

  
“Ugh! I forgot about that! Raven says that I will have heats once I find my other half,” says Bridgette.

  
“Ok! Now let’s go!” Bridgette exclaimed while jumping on the roof.

  
We were running on the rooftops when we heard someone scream. We run towards the noise and see the Red Hood and Red Robin already handling it. That’s until the Scarecrow comes out of nowhere and inserts the fear toxin into them. Now both of them are curling up and screaming. Out of the corner of my eyes, we see the other Bats who can’t do anything. Bridgette catches my eye and then she uses her invisibility. She sneaks up behind Scarecrow while I sneak up behind one of Scarecrows henchmen. The Bats see me and try to stop me but then Bridgette attacks and so do I. I take out all the henchmen while she takes out Scarecrow, once we do Robin gives the antidote to Red Hood and Red Robin.

  
“Ladybug what are you doing here?” asks Batman.

  
“Helping,” I answer.

  
“Who took down Scarecrow?” asks Robin.

  
“That was me!” Bridgette exclaims while her invisibility wears up.

  
“WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM??!!” Nightwing yells.

  
“It’s called magic,” Bridgette remarks.

  
“And you are?” says Red Robin.

  
“Wolverine, my partner,” I state.  
  
“Well you had an outfit change,” says Red Hood.

  
“Now what are you two doing here in Gotham?” asks Batman.

  
“Were here on vacation for a while so we thought to help,” explains Bridgette.

  
“NO WAY!!!!” yells Red Robin.

  
“What’s the matter Red Robin?” asks Red Hood.

  
“You figure it out,” Red Robin says.

  
“What!?!” Dick and Damian say at the same time.

  
“NO WAY!!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! BRIDGETTE! MARINETTE! YOU’RE THE HEROES OF PARIS!” shouts Red Hood.


	7. Chapter 6

“What!?!” shouted Robin, Batman, and Nightwing at the same time.

  
“Bug out!” yelled Ladybug while leaving with Wolverine.

  
“Really sis? What’s wrong?” asked Bridgette while de-transforming.

  
“They figured us out! No one can figure us out! I’m such a bad guardian,” I said.

  
“What no, sis your the best miraculous holder and a great guardian. You’ve had to be a leader ever since we were 13. Never say your not fit for this because you are amazing!” Bridgette assured.

  
“Let’s go to bed and explain to the bats about our identities tomorrow,” said Bridgette.

  
What they didn’t know was that they had a visitor the whole time.

  
The bats were so confused with what was happening. They reached home and

  
“Alfred did you know that Bridgette and Marinette are heroes?” asked Tim.

  
“As a matter of fact yes I did know they were heroes,” Alfred stated.

  
“But how?” asked Jason.

  
“I felt there essence when I met them just like they felt mine,” Alfred said.

  
None of the bats could go to bed after what they discovered.

**The Next Day:**

  
Bridgette and I were ready to go out and meet up with the bats. Bridgette left me for a moment to go and get coffee from the cafe when  
  
“Marinette where are you going?” questioned Adrien.

“Not your business,” I answered.  
  
“It is since were soulmates and made for each other. You have to listen and do what I say.” Adrien stated while grabbing onto my arm.

  
“What are you talking about?” I asked.

  
“Come on bugaboo, now that we know who each other are we are truly made for each other,” Adrien explained while dragging me into the elevator.

  
“Let go of me Adrien,” I said.

  
“No, you are mine,” he stated.

  
“STOP RIGHT THERE AGRESTE!” screamed Bridgette.

  
But it was too late the elevators closed before my sister could save me. Adrien started dragging me toward is room and transformed.

  
“What are you doing?” I asked.

  
“Everything will be fine princess,” he stated.

  
He grabbed me and put something on my nose. Everything went black.

**Bridgette’s point of view:**

  
I was making my coffee when I had the urge to protect. I turned around to see that Agreste kid grabbing my sister. Her eyes widen and I knew that Adrien had figured out our identities and is going to hurt my sister.

  
“STOP RIGHT THERE AGRESTE!” I screamed while running towards them.

  
But it was too late the doors close on me and my sister is having a panic attack. I did the only thing I could think of I called Bruce

  
“BRUCE, YOU NEED TO SUIT UP NOW!” I shouted through the phone,

  
“What happened Bridgette?” Bruce asked confused.

  
“Get all the bats on the phone now!” I stated.

  
“They’re all here,” Bruce said.

  
“Adrien figured out our identities and he’s Cat Noir. He confronted Marinette and bringing her somewhere. We have to go save her right now! I DON’T KNOW WHAT THAT BOY WILL DO TO MY SISTER.” I yelled worried.

  
“THAT CAT ASKED FOR HIS DEATH SENTENCE!” Damian screamed.


	8. Chapter 7

“Ugh! Where am I?” I ask as my vision gets clearer.

  
“Don’t worry princess, were going to have some fun!” Cat Noir explained.

  
“What are you going to do to me?” I questioned.

  
“Already in a rush my princess, then why don’t we get started,” Cat Noir said while he tied my hands to a pole.

  
“STOP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” I screamed.

  
He brought a gag towards me and put it in my mouth and started to run his claws along my skin as I struggled.

  
“Now my princess stop struggling let me relieve some of the tension you have,” he said seductively.

  
He started to pull my shirt up when I brought my feet up and kicked him hard.

  
“Ugh! That wasn’t nice, princess, since you were a bad girl you will have to get a punishment,” he stated.

  
I felt a shiver run down my spine.

  
He stripped off my clothing and went at me hard. I tried to move but he locked me down. He brought some toys out and started using them on me.

**Meanwhile:**

  
Wolverine and the Batfam met up on the roofs of Gotham.

  
“Oracle do you have any whereabouts on Cat Noir.” Asked batman.

  
“Nope, the cameras aren’t picking up anything,” Oracle replied.

  
“Let me use my new powers then,” Wolverine said.

  
Wolverine activated her heightened senses power and led the Batfam to an abandoned warehouse. They all entered the warehouse to see Marinette getting abused and tortured by Cat Noir. Bridgette saw red she howled and went straight for Cat Noir. Robin, Red Hood, and Batman started to leash out they angry on him. Read Robin was looking for anything dangerous within the premises. Nightwing went to go help Marinette, only see her passed out with many purplish bruises on her skin. Wolverine’s protective sense took over her and she went to see if her sister was alright. She dressed her and carried her back to the manor. The Bats took down Cat Noir and ripped off the ring from his finger, causing Adrien to be in his place. The Bats were disgusted but they needed to check on Marinette. They headed back toward the manor. When they reached the manor Alfred told them that Bridgette and Barbara were treating Marinette. When the treatment was finally done the boys entered the room to see Marinette unconscious.

  
“She has a lot of bruises, cuts, and scars. This kid didn’t deserve anything that Argeste did to her,” explained Barbara.

  
“I am so going to finish off Adrien!” Bridgette stated.

  
“That’s not what your sister would want,” Alfred replied.

  
“I don’t care! He doesn’t get to live after what he’s done to my sister!” Bridgette answered.

  
“Then he won’t, we have proof that he abused Marinette we could throw him in jail,” stated Barbara.

  
“His father will just break him out,” Tim mentioned.

  
“THAT’S IT, I’M GOING TO GO AND KILL HIM IF NONE OF YOU ARE!” Damian shouted.

  
“No! Damian stop!” I strained to say.

  
All eyes were drawn to me.

  
“We will make him pay by throwing him in jail and showing the world that even rich people can’t get away from their crimes,” I explained.

  
“But,” Damian protested.

  
“No buts, we are going to send a message to everyone when we go against him in court. I want victims like me to not be afraid to stand up and this will start with me. Now let me rest,” I stated while I started to close my eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Damian’s point of view:

Ugh! Now, what am I supposed to do? I asked myself. I went to sit on the bed near Marinette. She looked exhausted. Why would someone do this to an angel like her? I thought.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt the warmth on my hand. She was holding my hand. It is so warm but so rough. An angel like her shouldn’t have gone through this. Wait. Angel? Where did that come from, I freaked out in my mind. I tried to pull my hand back when

“No stop, stay with me don’t leave me alone,” I heard her mumble.

I left my hand intertwined with hers. I watched her from afar, she looked so peaceful and strong even after all she has gone through. I leaned against the headboard of the bed while relaxing my shoulders. I felt more open to being myself around her. She started shuffling till she yanked my hand closer to her and I landed one arm around her waist and my face facing her back.

“Warm,” she mumbled.

I felt the heat rush up to my face. Wait why am I so calm. I don’t even know her that well. I didn’t want to disturb her so I let myself allow this for once. I started to drift off to sleep when I heard mumbles of laughing. I look to the door to see Jason taking pictures.

“She’s trying to sleep, leave!” I whisper yell.

Once he’s finally gone I get a ding from my phone only to see that Jason has sent the picture to the group chat. Ugh, what nuisance! I think. I turn off my phone and allow myself to drift off to the sound of her heartbeat.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Marinette’s point of view:

Ugh! I wake up only to see mine and Damian right beside me holding my hand. I feel heat rush up to my cheeks. Damian cares about me he never left me alone I think. I get my phone and see that it’s 8 in the morning.

“Damian, Damian,” I whisper.

“Angel, a few more minutes,” he whines.

Angel? Where did that come from? I question in my head. I feel my cheeks heat up.

“Damian, its 8 in the morning and I want to eat,” I say quietly.

He shoots right out of bed and his gaze is focused on me.

“What?!? Already let’s go,” he shouts.

He helps me get up and then he lets go of my hand and leaves to get ready. It feels weird without his presence. Ugh! How did I get so comfortable around him? I think.

I get ready and headed downstairs and see that Damian’s waiting for me. We head into the dining room to see the rest of the family there. I take a seat beside Bridgette and it goes silent around the room.

“What?” I question.

“Are you alright?” Bridgette asks.

“Not really, but I am healing and over time my pain will go,” I reply.

With that, we all start to eat our breakfasts. After breakfast is over we all are in the living room and I put the ring on. Plagg appears

“THAT AGRESTE IS DONE FORTH, GOING TO THE LENGTHS OF HURTING MY KITTEN! HE’S DEAD!” Plagg shouts.


	10. Chapter 9

“PLAGG YES!!!” Bridgette and Damian yelled.

  
Bridgette took the ring from me

  
“Sister! What are you doing?!” I asked.

  
“Just going to give him some chaos in his life,” she said mischievously.

  
“Well, I can’t stop you so,” I replied.

  
“Plagg claws out!” Bridgette transformed into Lady Rouge her outfit was a darker black that Cat Noir’s and had a dangerous red coloring running highlighting her eyes and outfit.

  
“Well, I am coming to see this!” Jason added and went to get suited up.

  
“Let’s go!” Dick said.

  
Once we all were suited up Bridgette led us to our class.

  
“Unleash your full power!” Bridgette yelled.

  
Now Plagg was by Bridgette side.  
  
“LET’S DO THIS ROUGE!” Plagg said excitedly.

  
He and Lady Rouge snuck up on our class.

  
“You are going to pay for what you did Agreste!” Lady Rogue said coldly.

  
The class turned to see a haunted imagine of Cat Noir. They all knew it was over.

  
“I didn’t do anything!” Adrien replied.

  
“Now, are you telling me that what you did to Marinette was a lie!” she said harshly.

  
“What!?!” Adrien said surprised.

  
Without any warning, Bridgette knocked him off his feet holding a knife to his throat.

  
“Don’t worry guys! Batman will be here to save us!” Lila exclaimed.

  
“Good luck with that!” Red Hood said.

  
He took out his gun and pointed it at Adrien, “Hand yourself in or else,” Red Hood dangerously said.

  
“Enough!” Plagg stated.

  
“PLAGG! Please help me!” Adrien pleaded.

  
“AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY KITTEN YOU ARE ASKING FOR MY FORGIVENESS!” Plagg ragged.

  
“BUT Plagg, you know were soulmates and that were made for each other!” Adrien exclaimed.

  
“YOU BEING HER SOULMATE! WHAT NONSENSE! MY KITTEN DESERVES BETTER THAT YOU LITTLE SELFISH PIG!” Plagg yelled.

  
“What! But Plagg I am the black cat,” Adrien protested.

  
“WRONG AGAIN KID! YOU WERE JUST A MERE REPLACEMENT THAT WELL TURNED OUT WRONG, THE TRUE BLACK CAT IS CHAOS AND WALKING DESTRUCTION JUST LIKE LADY ROUGE AND LADYBUG!” Plagg scoffed.

  
“What are you going to do to me?!?” Adrien whimpered.

  
“SOMETHING I SHOULD HAVE DONE A LONG TIME AGO!” Plagg remarked.

  
Plagg created a wave of darkness around him and just like that Adrien and the rest of the class was knocked unconscious. Plagg left a cat mark on Adrien’s wrist. Plagg just flew away back to the mansion.

  
“Plagg what did you do to them,” Bridgette asked curiously.

  
“I wiped their memory and gave Adrien a bit more chaos in his life as well as the rest of that useless class of yours,” Plagg replied.

  
“But how?” Bridgette asked.

  
“You’ll see,” he said.

  
“Why did you call Marinette and Bridgette your truest black cats,” Damian asked curiously.

  
“Well, Bridgette is a true Black cat while Marinette is half and half,” Plagg explained.

  
“But how?” I question.

  
“Its because your soul is purely split in half, you can be a great creator or a destroyer but you will always be born with a soulmate to balance you. You are more of a creative while your soulmate is more destructive,” Tiki explained.

  
“Who’s my soulmate? Did I meet them?” I question.

  
“WELL, YOU ALREADY HAVE MET YOUR LOVERBOY IN GREEN, RED, AND YELLOW, SO YES!” Plagg exclaimed.

  
“PLAGG!” Tiki and Raven shouted.


	11. Chapter 10

“Ugh! No fair just a bit longer and I would have won!” Jason exclaims while giving Dick a fifty dollar bill.

  
“Who would have thought that Dick would win,” Tim stated.

  
“WELL I’LL BE DAMNED! YOU MADE A BET ON US??!! REALLY!” Damian shouted while he flushed.

  
“NO WAY! WHAT! NO THIS CAN’T BE POSSIBLE!” I exclaim while heat rushes up to my checks.

  
“Well,” Tiki says.

  
“Plagg wasn’t supposed to tell anyone but he loves causing chaos we should have seen it coming,” Raven explains.

  
“So when’s the wedding cause I’m gonna start making the wedding dress,” Bridgette declares.

  
“Bridgette!” I flush.

  
“This is nonsense! Are you believing them?” Damian questions.

  
“Plagg never lies,” I reply and scram off to my room.

  
“I go get her,” I hear Bridgette say.

  
**Damian’s Point of View:**

“So baby bird what do you think of your soulmate?” Jason questions.

  
“I’ve seen Damian warm up to her faster than any of us,” Tim observed.

  
“Is that so! Baby bird do you have a crush on pixie pop?” Jason says.

  
“Wait! Pixie pop?” I mumble.

  
“Stop getting off-topic, do you like Marinette?” Jason proposed.

  
“What! No!” I stammer.

  
“DAMIAN WANYE! IF YOU DARE TO BREAK MY SISTERS HEART I WILL THROW YOU NOT ONLY ACROSS GOTHAM BUT PARIS AS WELL!” Bridgette shouts.

  
“Wait how did you find this place?” Tim questions.

  
“Not important, now Damian do you understand,” Bridgette conveys.

  
“What do you mean? I don’t like your sister,” Damian states.

  
“Ha! Very funny bird, I can see how protective you are around my sister,” Bridgette mentions.

  
“What! You too! Ugh why!” I utter while leaving for patrol.

  
After finishing patrol I head back to the manor. I head to my room only to hear someone crying in the Marinette’s room. Wait Marinette is crying. I knock on the door

  
“Mari it me Damian,” I whisper gently.

  
She opens the door and only then do I see how red her eyes are and how sad she looks. It pains me to see her like this.

  
“Angel, what’s wrong?” I ask.

  
“T-the news j-just got out and Adrien was taken in b-but now everyone is blaming me about how I’m framing him,” she replies weakly.

  
I head inside her room and hug her. She stiffens at this but then relaxes against me.

  
“Who’s everyone, Angel?” I question.

  
“My class,” she utters.

  
“Well you know what their opinions don’t matter you have me Angel, and our family,” I reply.

  
“Now why don’t you rest,” I whisper.

  
“Thanks, Dami,” I hear her whisper.

  
I carry her toward the bed and lay her down. As I’m about to leave I feel the warmth of her hand stopping me.

  
“What’s wrong Angel?” I ask.

  
“Please stay with me,” she requests.

  
I get in bed beside her and watch her fall asleep. I swear Angel, I won’t stop until you heal from the pain that you have faced.


	12. Chapter 11

“Sister we just got the letter, we have to go to court in a week,” Bridgette says.

  
“We got a lawyer all set up,” Bruce states.

  
“Okay, do we have all the evidence to hand in?” I ask.

  
“We got video recording both from that day and previously like in school, also voice recording and text messages that were inappropriate,” Tim explains.

  
“Don’t worry Mari, were going to win,” Damian assures me.

  
“Yeah I know, it’s just, why do I feel like this is my fault?” I utter.

  
“Don’t blame yourself, Angel, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Damian reassures me.

  
“Damian is right sis, you didn’t do anything wrong, you are just scared,” Bridgette explains.

  
**In Court:**

  
“Don’t worry Angel, we are right by your side,” Damian says.

  
“Okay Dami,” I utter.

  
I go and sit on my side of the court and I see that my whole class is here as well. Breathe Marinette you got this.

  
The session starts and Adrien and my classmates are trying to defend him. I get called up to the podium. I get asked a lot of questions and defend myself. The evidence is given to the judge and she asks me

  
“Marinette Dupain Cheng, what lead this friendship into assault?”

  
“Well, he got possessive of me, he kept telling me he would be there as a friend, it just kept getting worse and when I voiced my opinion he said that I should do what he wants,” I explain.

  
“It got to the point that he even tried to take possession of me like I was some toy,” I ramble.

  
“Thank you Marinette,” she dismissed me.

  
One by one each member of the bats, as well as my sister, gets called up to give their statement. In the end, we won the trail and Adrien was sentenced to prison for 15 years. Relief filled through me, I finally feel safe and have more hope.

  
“Are you feeling better sister?” Bridgette asks.

  
“Yes, I feel much better,” I reply.

  
**Back at the Manor:**

  
Dami and I are in my room once we returned.

  
“Angel, so many people will look up to you,” Damian says while kissing me on my forehead.

  
“I know Dami, I hope other victims like me will get help for themselves,” I reply while hugging him.

  
“Your planning something,” Damian announces.

  
“Yeah, my sister and I want to make our new fashion company now,” I respond.

  
“Why is that?” he questions.

  
“After all of what we have gone through we both want to launch our company off with a line that represents us but can help others,” I explain.

  
“That’s a good idea Angel if you need any help at all I here okay,” Damian assures me.

  
“Also I think my sister is finally getting together with Felix,” I say.

  
“Wait! No way!” he exclaims.

  
“I’m the one that introduces them to each other and I don’t even get the news that they might hook up,” Damian mumbles.

  
I remember the day both Bridgette and I met Felix. Felix was cold towards many people. I thought he didn’t care for anyone. We kept meeting up with him because he is Damian’s friend at school. Felix started warming up towards Bridgette. I knew they were going to become a great couple. I’m happy for her, for once she is thinking about herself.

  
“Don’t worry Dami, they were well at hiding it, I think they’re telling their families today,” I explain.

  
“Felix will be a great brother in law for you,” Damian says as we cuddle.


	13. Chapter 12: Finale!

  
The class finally realized that Lila was a liar. They started to gang up on, screaming at her for lying.

  
“I just said what people wanted to hear its not my fault you losers didn’t fact check,” Lila says while walking off.

  
I was so done with my class, we walk past them when

  
“Marinette! Girl we so sorry!” I hear Alya exclaim.

  
“What do you want Alya,” I say coldly.

  
“Girl did you know that Lila was a liar,” Alya asks.

  
“DID I KNOW! I’VE BEEN TELLING YOU SINCE THE BEGINNING OF TIME BUT NONE OF YOU BELIEVED ME!” I scream while the whole class flinches.

  
“Were so sorry Marinette, we should have believed you! Can you ever forgive us, girl?” Alya cries.

  
“And why does she have to forgive you after what you all have done to her?” Bridgette states coldly.

  
“Mind your own business Bridgette, were talking to Mari,” Alya remarks.

  
“Bridgette has the right to call you out Alya and don’t call me Mari only my friends are allowed to call me Mari,” I respond.

  
“But Marinette we are your friends, just because we were fooled by Lila doesn’t mean that I ain’t your bestie,” Alya claims.

  
“For a fact, Marinette’s best friend is me,” Bridgette mentions.

  
“But,” Alya starts.

  
“Enough Alya my best friend is my sister got it,” I state.

  
“Then what about us,” I hear Tim, Dick, and Jason whine.

  
“You too” I assure them.

  
“Now Alya what do you want?” I ask.

  
“Can you forgive me, Marinette and then we can become besties again,” pleads Alya.

  
“So then you can backstab my girlfriend again, no way,” Damian announces.

  
“Thanks, Dami,” I say.

  
“Now guys, I can forgive only because it’s going to be less of a burden for me and my family to carry,” I state.

  
That’s when the class realizes that they have messed up.

  
With that, we all head back to the Manor.

  
“Girlfriend huh Dami,” I say.

  
“I was going to ask you, so Angel do you want to be my girlfriend?”

  
“I would love to, Dami,” I say.

  
We share our first kiss. With Damian by my side, I feel like a whole.

**A few years later:**

  
I can’t believe our new fashion company was a success. Our hard work is appreciated. After everything we have faced, it is now looking better. Bridgette finally has a ring on her finger. I can’t wait until her wedding. Damian and I are finally dating. Our bat family has grown over the years. Dick and Kori have a new baby on the way and Mar’i is excited to become an older sister. Tim is now the CEO of Wayne enterprises and Jason is dating someone. Even with all the villain attacks on Gotham I finally feel at peace. Right now at this moment, I wouldn’t want anything to change. Even with all I have faced, I’ve learned that tough that I have lost many I have gained twice as much. Now I finally feel free of the responsibilities I always had, now I can just be me.

  
“Angel, what are you thinking about?” Damian asks.

  
“Nothing Dami, now where are we going?” I reply.

  
“You’ll see,” he answers.

  
He brought me to the alleyway where I first met him as Robin.

  
“Dami, why are we here?” I question.

  
“This was the first time I ever met you, remember Angel,”

  
“Yes, it was Dami,” I reply.

  
He takes me to my favorite spot in Gotham the gardens.

  
“It’s beautiful Dami,” I utter.

  
I start hearing a guitar playing and I turn around to see Damian, and his brothers playing guitars. Then he starts to sing about our life story. How we met and how we ended up here. I was crying by the end of it. He puts down his guitar and comes towards me.

  
“Dami,” I say.

  
He gets on his knees and “Marinette, my Angel, the one who has always been with me through times of trouble and happiness. The one who changed my life when I met you. I love you and promise to always protect you and be by your side, will you marry me?” Damian expresses.

  
“Yes,” I reply.

  
He slides the ring on my finger and I feel like the happiest person alive. I look around and see that the whole bat family is here. Along with Felix and Bridgette.

  
“I love you all,” I say.

  
We get into a group hug. With these people who have supported me through my times of light and darkness, I feel like I can achieve anything by their side. I am so happy that they are my family.


End file.
